


rain

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy (Team Fortress 2), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: dad spy dad spy dad spy dad spy
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	rain

"What are you doing?" The Frenchman says, glaring at Scout, a pillow in his hands. He sat on the couch, next to Spy. His eyes looking at the embers of burnt wood, it was obviously started by Pyro but hasn't been tended too.

Water lazily drips down the side of the chimney, blackening from soot and dirt, only slightly flooding the place had there not been a rain gaurd over the chimney exit.

When it rains in the desert, it rains.

Scout thought it was ridiculous how much it flooded too, but that was because he was used to storm drains and other methods of run off. But here in Teufort, the most you got were cactus and the water purifier. Thunder cracked loudly, and Scout jumped, inhaling and exhaling, trying to loosen his nerves a bit.

The hardest part would be the next thing. Leaning against Spy. It could go one or two ways. 1. He could be lovingly filled with lead, or 2. Spy would splutter with confusion. Scout didn't know which was better.

He tightened his hold on the pillow, holding it tight to his chest, pulling his leg up onto the couch and leaning on him. "What. Are you doing?" Spy ask. Well, Scout's not full of lead, so thats a bonus. "Oh, non. Non non. We're not doing this." Spy lifted his arm and pushed Scout away, but he relaxed like dead weight. "Shut up, you frog."

Spy huffed. "Is this about me being your dad again, because I swear-" "Yes and no. You can't be absent from my childhood, and then not expect me to want to be with you when you come back." Scout mutters, and Spy groans.

"Besides... my mom would hold me during thunderstorms and I just... wanted some comfort." "Well get it from someone else, I hear Sniper's a great hugger." "And go into his piss stain of a van?" Spy growled.

"Fine! On one condition. You don't drool on me." Scout nodded, and Spy let the youngest curl into the crook of his arm.

Scout ended up drooling on Spy... but he couldn't be angry. Scout was his son in everyway, and it didn't stop his paternal instincts to want to hold his son close.


End file.
